Smart hardware transforms a conventional device by combining software with hardware, so that the smart hardware has an intelligent function. The smart hardware may also be referred to as a smart device, and at present extends from a wearable device to fields such as a smart television, a smart home, a smart automobile, and health care. After being intelligent, a device has a connection capability for loading Internet services, remote control becomes possible, a typical “cloud+end” architecture is formed, and additional values such as big data are provided. User demands that can be met by the smart device itself are limited. To implement an entire solution of the Internet of Things (IOT) that connects people to people, and things to things, it is necessary to rely on assistance of a smart phone and cloud data storage. However, to complete the entire solution, a lot of manpower needs to be input to complete design manufacture and control binding of a device controller (also referred to as a mobile end controller), and joint binding and cloud deployment of massive user data.
At present, most hardware vendors manufacture the mobile end controller by themselves, and independently develop and complete binding between device data and the controller, so that the controller can control a smart device; and then singly attempt, according to Wiki guidelines, to implement joint collaboration between the device and the controller, and connection between the data and a cloud server, so as to provide one-to-one connection debugging by using the IOT to ensure joint success.
In a research and practice process of a related technology, the inventor of the present disclosure finds that because the mobile end controller is independently developed and completed by vendors, problems of lack of a uniform test system, and low compatibility during multi-device control may be caused.